Onee-Chan
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Hinita's older sister has just come back home from the U.S. and is trying to help Hinita and Kageyama get together. This is mostly going to be a romance type story. Its's HinitaxKageyama and then also NishinoyaxOc. Hopefully, It will mostly be just HinitaxKageyama. There will also hopefully be some humor in this, I don't know, lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, It's been quite some time, has it not? Well, this is my new story and I'm only writing it because I want to. No one really ever likes my stories, so whatever. If you do end up liking this, please be kind enough to read and review! Love you all! **

**On with the story!**

...

The school day has ended, and club just started a few minutes ago. Hinita has already managed to piss off Kageyama.

"You idiot! How many times are you going to miss!" The two are yelling back and forth wile everyone else just sits by and watches.

"Oi, I forgot something in my homeroom!" Nishinoya yells suddenly. He jumps up and dashes off.

"Where'd Noya go?" Hinita asks, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"He said he forgot something." Tsuki says, rolling his eyes.

"Lets just get back to volleyball!" Coach yells over the chatter.

As everyone files back into place, a tall girl with dark brown hair and blue rimmed glasses appears in the doorway. Her bangs fall into her face as she leans against the door frame.

She's slightly shorter than Yama, but taller than Kageyama. She stares at the team, searching for someone. She finds him and slowly walks into the gym. No one notices her until she appears right in front of Hinita, right before he is about to sprint off to spike the ball.

"Hinita." she says softly. Pulling him into a tight hug, she sighs into his hair.

"Eh? Rin? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!" He yells up at her, but she ignores him and just continues hugging him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kageyama yells. Her eyes snap open and she roughly shoves Hinita out of her arms. Turning slowly to Kageyama, her face darkens into a sinister look. Kageyama steps back as she walks towards him.

"Who the hell are _you_?" she says in a deep voice. Kageyama stares back at her and holds his hands up.

"H-Hey, I-I'm just the setter." it is rare to see Kageyama in this kind of state. She turns back to Hinita and smiles down at him.

"HINITA!" She says again, pulling him into another tight hug. She finally lets him go.

"Everyone, this is my older sister...Rin" Hinita says, pointing up at her. She smiles at everyone before glaring at Kageyama.

"I was a transfer student in the states for 6 months, now-" her breath hitches as she notices Noya step back into the gym. Her eyes widen and she suddenly stops breathing completely. He looks up and notices her for the first time. A confused look spreads across his face. "I-I'm...b-b-back..." she manages to get out.

"I-I have to g-go now. I'll s-see you at home, H-Hinita." she says as she sprints out the gym doors, carefully avoiding Noya.

"Who was that?" Noya asks, walking over to Hinita.

"My onee-chan, Rin." Hinita states simply before walking away. Noya looks back at the door, where she ran off.

"Rin." he whispers.

"OI! Noya, are you coming?" Hinita yells, bringing Noya back to reality.

"Ya!"

...

After practice

...

"Hinita! Wait for me!" Kageyama yells out.

Hinita stands outside the gym, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" He asks as Kageyama finally comes out. Before he can answer, Noya rushes out and bombards Hinita with questions.

"WHO IS SHE? HOW OLD IS SHE? WHAT SCHOOL DOES SHE GO TO? SHE'S YOUR SISTER? HOW? WHAT'S HER FAVORITE SPORT? WHEN CAN I MEET HER?"

"Eh...Rin. Um...she's a second year. This one. Yes. Because she's my sister. I don't know, ask her. What?"

"Her name is Rin? That's so cool! When can I meet her?"

"She starts school tomorrow, I think. And she's in your grade."

"Thanks!" Noya yells, as he runs off.

"That was weird." Hinita mutters under his breath.

"So Rin is your older sister?" Taka asks, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Yes."

"Weird, she looks nothing like you." he says, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward. His smirk growing more and more.

"She's my half sister." Hinita explains. Taka shrugs and walks off. Satisfied with that.

Hinita starts walking with his bike and Kageyama walks next to him.

"You really need to work on your receive, Hinita." Kageyama says, after a wile of the two of them walking. Hinita just shrugs and continues walking. When it comes to the turn where the two usually separate, Kageyama turns with Hinita.

"Eh?" Hinita looks back at Kageyama, confused. His face turns slightly pink as Kageyama just shrugs and continues walking, his hands in his pockets.

"We should...we should, uh, hang out...or something..." Kageyama looks away from Hinita and at the ground, trying not to look up.

"Ya, Sure!" Hinita smiles and his face turns even more pink. Kageyama looks up at him, shocked he said yes, and smiles back. His face his also turning pink.

They make it to Hinita's house and Rin greets them.

"HINITA! WELCOME HOM-" She stops suddenly as soon as she realizes Kageyama came with him. She glares down at him and he steps back, startled. "I made dinner, eat when you want to, Hinita." She says darkly before going back inside.

"Don't mind her, she'll get over it." Hinita says as he sets his bike down and opens the door. "Coming?" he asks, motioning for Kageyama to come inside.

"Uh...ya..." He slowly steps inside, cautious. "Wow, I've never been here before." Kageyama says, staring in wonder at the small place Hinita calls home. He feels a small tug at his pant leg and looks down to find a small little girl.

"Hi." she says softly.

"Eh, hi." he says back. She smiles and skips away. He shoves his hands back into his pockets and continues following Hinita.

"Hey, let's go practice outside." Hinita says, rushing out the back door.

"Eh? Ok." Kageyama follows him out and shuts the door behind them.

The two practice serving the ball back and forth, and then switch to taking turns receiving the ball. Hinita misses a lot of them, but he manages to at least get a few. As the sun starts to set, they start to get exhausted. Hinita flops down in the grass and Kageyama joins him. The two are breathing hard and don't notice when Hinita rolls partly on top of Kageyama. Hinita's head rests on Kageyama's shoulder and his leg is loosely hanging over Kageyama's. His arm draped over his stomach. Soon, Hinita falls asleep and Kageyama looks down at him. His eyes widen as he realizes where they are, and that Hinita is laying on him. He relaxes as he realizes Hinita is asleep and snuggles close to him. He soon falls asleep as well.

Rin walks outside and smiles down as the pair. "I knew it." She whispers. She slowly reaches down and picks up Hinita, carrying him inside to his room. She walks back out and sighs, looking down at Kageyama. "It can't be helped, I suppose." She says as she lifts him up and places him on the couch. She pulls a blanket over him and whispers a 'goodnight' to him before going to her own room.

...

**And that should be it for today...I think I might be doing ok with this one. For once, at least. I don't know, let me know what you think! I'll see you all tomorrow!**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Chapter 2! Yay finally! I've been wait to get this written for awhile now, and I'VE DONE IT!**

...

_Kageyama's dream_

...

_He's staring at me. With those big brown eyes. Big, deer-like eyes that shine in the light. He flashes his smile my way and my face heats up. He's perfectly adorable. Everything about him, his messy ginger hair, his speed, his trust in me, and most of all, his perfect understanding of vollyball. He feels like a perfect match to me. Perfection. I smile back at him. His smile fades and he leans towards me. My breath suddenly stops. He's going to kiss me! This is actually going to happen. I lean in to him and our lips are just inches apar-_

_..._

"Morning!" her voice rings in his ears. He jolts awake, dismayed at being woke just before the kiss. "Did you sleep well?" She asks, her bright brown eyes shining.

"How...?" He looks around him and tries to find an explanation.

"Oh, you and Hinita fell asleep outside together, so I brought you inside." She explains, walking to the kitchen. Hinita walks in, yawning. Kageyama watches his sleepy form walk towards the kitchen. '_why is he so damn cute?' _Hinita stops suddenly, and looks back at Kageyama. His face clouds with confusion.

"What?!" Kageyama yells. Hinita jumps back, rushing into the kitchen with Rin. '_he's so scary when he's mad.'_ Hinita wonders what Kageyama deamt last night. His thoughts turn to his own dream.

...

_Hinita's dream_

...

_He looks at me, his dark eyes sparkling as he smiles. The rare smile I never really get to see. His eyes really sparkle when he smiles like that. And he's smiling at ME. I don't know how long I've had this stupid crush on him, I used to hate him! Now I can't stop thinking about him. Him and that smile, that set, that concentration, and that passion for the game. He's just the best. Now he's holding me against a wall, pinned. His face so close to mine, I can almost kiss him. I don't, scared he'll rip my head off if I did._

_"Hinita, I think I love you." he says, leaning into me. My heart is beating in my throat and I can't stop myself from leaning into his kiss._

_"I love you too, Kageyama..." I whisper back. Our lips connect and sparks fly._

...

"What are you thinking about, Hinita?" Rin asks, staring at her younger brother intently. She knows how he feels about Kageyama, so she tries to tolerate him.

"Eh? Nothing." He says, looking down.

"Kageyama, are you going to eat?!" Rin yells out at him. He jumps up from the couch and walks over. He glances at Hinita. Hinita looks up at him and they both look away. Rin watches to two and takes her plate, standing and walking out.

"I'm going to eat outside, we can head out after you dress." She says. She wants to give them time alone. Just the two of them. Hoping something interesting might happen.

"Your sister, is...strange." Kageyama says, thinking aloud.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Hinita looks up at him, his mouth full of eggs and cheese.

"She...she carried me inside. I fell asleep outside and she must have carried me to the couch."

"She was the captain of the female wrestling team, she can bench 160. I think." Hinita says casually. He looks at Kageyama, taking the chance to look wile Kageyama is staring at his food. '_he's hot when he's sleepy_.' Kageyama looks up at him, and his face turns pink. Neither look away. Their dreams still fresh in their minds, both unconsciously lean towards the other. Before either realize what's happening, Hinita suddenly jumps back, away from his chance to kiss the one his loves. They finish their breakfast in silence. Awkward silence full of quick glances and then quickly looking away.

Rin starts walking ahead of them, saying something like, 'I have to run ahead so I can see an old friend of mine.' or something like that. In all, she was just trying to let them try again with the kiss.

Silence. More unbearably awkward silence. Hinita steals a glance at Kageyama, hoping to catch his eye. Kageyama looks over at him. They both stop in their tracks, staring at each other. Hinita's breath hitches and Kageyama leans down to eye level. '_you can do this. its not that scary. He's just a short ginger that just so happens to hold my heart_.' His heart beats faster as he nears Hinita's lips. Inches away, Hinita again backs away. Cursing himself inwardly, Hinita hurries ahead, leaving Kageyama behind with his thoughts.

"I just can't do it." Hinita says to himself. Pedaling faster and faster. "Why can't I just kiss him? It's not that I don't want to, I just can't do it." He stops in front of the school and parks his bike. Rin is waiting for him by his homeroom.

"Hinita, I know it's hard. You can do this!" she says encouragingly.

"Eh?!" His face flushes bright red. Panic runs through him. She points at the sign next to the door. 'Test Today.' Hinita lets out a long breath, relaxing. "Ya, I can do this!" he says. She smiles at him and rushes off to her own homeroom.

...

"Rin!" a voice calls out to her. She turns and suddenly trips. He rushes over and catches her before she hits the floor.

"Hi." her voice comes out breathless. He smiles at her, helping her back up. She flushes red, looking down into his bright brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nishinoya." He says, smiling again. Her heart beats faster. He's staring up at her with wonder. She's really tall compared to him. She's tall, but slender and she doesn't notice the height difference. In her mind, he's just as tall, if not taller.

"How did you catch me?" she asks suddenly. She fell so quickly. His smile brightens.

"I'm the volleyball team's libero, so I'm good at that kind of things." He explains. Her breath hitches and she brushes her bangs from her face. His jaw drops, as he finally gets a look at her whole face.

"Your eyes...are beautiful." he whispers without realizing. His face turns bright red and he bows to her. "I'm sorry." he says quickly before rushing into his homeroom.

She watches him run away, her face stunned. She slowly smiles. "Yours too, Noya..." she whispers after him, before following in suit into the class room.

...

"Hey, Hinita? About earlier..." Kageyama stands in front of him, trying to find the words to apologize. He rubs the back of his neck, struggling to speak. The bell rings suddenly and he rushes away to his own desk. Hinita continues to stare at him. Even as the sensei walks in, he watches Kageyama. They stare at each other, but Hinita looks away first. '_why does he have to be so intimidating? If only I could just get up enough courage.'_

...

**And with that, I'm done for today! Wooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter 3! **

...

Throughout the intire day, both Kageyama and Noya struggle to find the time and words to apoloze to the ones they love.

"Hey, um...Rin? I'm sorry I said your eyes were beautiful...I just..." Noya stands near her locker, waiting for her. He sees her round the corror and start his way. He backs out last minute and runs away before she sees him.

...

"Oi, Hinita. Just forget I ever tried to kiss you." Kageyama mummbles under his breath, walking towards Hinita. A few feet behind him, however, he turns suddenly and walks away.

...

The school day is once again over. Rin is waiting for Hinita by the gym doors. He waves at her, and she smiles back.

"You don't have to wait for me, go on ahead home." He says. She smiles and nods, waving goodbye as she rushes off.

"Rin! Can I talk to you?" Noya calls after her. She stops and looks back at him, her face immediately flushing pink. "I'm sorry." He says again. She leans down until she's inches from his face.

"Don't be." She says, completely serious. "I love your eyes, so I'm fine with what you said." She whispers. His face burns red and he stares at her.

"You love my eyes?" He asks. She smiles at him and skips away. He watches her leave and smiles.

...

"Noya! What's with you today? You've missed every time!" Coach yells at him. A stupid grin is plastered on Noyas face.

"Eh?" He asks, completely zoned out, thinking only about Rin.

Both Kageyama and Hinita have been off their game all day as well. Hinita takes a moment to steal another glance at Kageyama. He looks back and they both flush pink.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU TODAY?!" Coach yells. Everyone shrugs.

...

After practice, Kageyama asks Hinita to wait for him again. His heart races as he rushes to hurry cleaning. Once outside, he realizes only him and Hinita are left.

"I'm sorry." He says, as they start down the road together.

"Eh?"

"F-for making you wait." He finishes quickly, avoiding the real reason. "Hinita?" He says, stopping suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You backed away." Kageyama whispers, looking down. Hinita flushes deep red.

"I panicked." He replies, taking a large step closer to Kageyama.

"Panicked? So its not that you didn't want to?" Kageyama asks, looking at Hinita again.

"N-no I wanted t-to." He says stepping even closer. Kageyama leans down, inches from him. This time, Hinita doesn't back away. He stays firm, determined to finally get that kiss.

"Hinita? Kageyama?" A voice startles them both. Hinita looks towards the voice and quickly backs away from Kageyama.

"Noya? What are you still doing here?" Kageyama fumes. Noya backs up slowly. Kageyama stares him down, clearly upset at being interrupted.

"I forgot something important." He says, but suddenly it isn't so important, as he turns quickly and runs away. Kageyama looks back to Hinita once more, before walking away with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Again, Hinita is disappointed with no kiss.

...

Hinita arrives home only to be greeted by silence. He walks in and finds a note on the table. 'Hinita, I went out to get groceries, be home soon.'

"Great." He mutters before flopping on the couch.

...

"OK, eggs, milk, chicken, cheese, rice, and a bunch of veggies, what am I missing?" Rin walks up and down the isles looking at various foods. She's so distracted, she doesn't notice the other person sneaking up on her.

"Rin." Small arms wrap around her waist and she turns to find the unexpected.

"Noya!?" Her face burns bright red as she pushes the small brunette off her. "What are you doing?" She asks. He shrugs, smiling up at her.

"I like hugs." He simply says. Her heart beats fast and she smiles, wrapping her long, slender arms around his waist and lifting him up.

He is caught by surprise and his breath suddenly leaves as he realizes she's holding him. She nuzzles his hair and sets him back down. His eyes stare up at her, wide and shining.

"You're tall." He says. She giggles and leans down. She places a light kiss on his cheek before rushing off. He stops breathing and brings a hand to where she kissed him.

...

"I'm. So. Bored." Hinita says aloud, holding a pillow to his face. He's laying on his back on the couch, groaning repetitively into the pillow.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Hinita walks over slowly, irritated.

"You live here too, Rin. You don't have to-" he stops, shocked to find Kageyama instead of Rin. "Knock."

"Hi." He says. Hinita steps aside, letting Kageyama through. "Why aren't you practicing?" He says, looking back at Hinita.

"I...I don't feel too good. My stomach feels weird." Hinita confesses, sitting on the couch. He would be practicing if he didn't feel like someone sucker-punched him in the gut.

"Hinita?" Kageyama asks, as he sits down next to Hinita on the couch. Hinita holds his stomach tighter as Kageyama scoots closer.

"Um, ya?" He says, completely distracted by Kageyama's close proximity.

"Do you...like me?" He asks, leaning down to eye level. Hinita is forced to look him in the eyes. Both flush red and Hinita leans closer. Finally, it seems they're going to get their kiss.

"I'm home! You'll never believe who I saw at the...th-" Rin walks in at the absolute worst moment and Hinita jumps back, falling over the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

"Fuck." Kageyama mutters under his breath.

"Oops. I'm just gonna, ya..." She sets the food down and walks back out. Shutting the door behind her.

Kageyama looks over at Hinita and sighs.

"Are you ok?" He asks, slowly making his way over to him.

"Ya, I think so." Hinita says as he sits back up. Kageyama smiles at him.

"Good." He says, leaning toward him once more. Only inches away, there's a knock on the door.

"Oh for fucks sake, what?!" Kageyama yells.

"I forgot my purse. I set it down with the groceries." Rin yells back through the door. Hinita stands and grabs her purse from the floor and shoves it out the door. Kageyama stands as well and they both walk out to the back.

...

**Thus I sleep now. Its past 12 here and I'm tired, I bid thee all goodnight.**


	4. Note

I HAD CHAPTER 4 ALL FUCKING READY AND WRITTEN! IT WAS GREAT, AND IT LOOKED PRETTY GOOD! I SPENT ALL FUCKING DAY WRITING IT AND NOW ITS GONE! FUCK THIS SITE, FUCK THIS STORY, FUCK EVERYTHING. I HIT THE FUCKING SAVE BUTTON AND IT WENT BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE I STARTED ON IT. I'M DONE. I'M SO GODDAMN DONE RIGHT NOW.


	5. Chapter 4

Well, after I broke a few things, I decided I should go ahead and start rewriting chapter 4. Whatever I guess. I can just rewrite it better than I had written in the first place. Just, just read.

...

Hinita walks over and sits in the grass, holding a volleyball in his arms. He watches Kageyama walk over and sit next to him. He smiles at Kageyama, holding the ball out to him.

"Wanna practice?" he asks, still holding the ball to him, willing him to take it. Kageyama smiles back, taking the ball.

"Ya." he says. The two stand and spend a few hours practicing.

The two sit down, breathing hard. Hinita looks over at Kageyama, looking away when he glances up. Their faces flush red.

'_I want to kiss him._' Hinita thinks, staring at the grass. His arms rest on his knees, and he looks up at Kageyama again. Kageyama quickly looks away. '_Was he staring at me?_' He wonders, staring at him.

"Oi, Kageyama! Are you staying here again? I need to know if I need to make extra soup." Rin's voice cuts through the silence. He looks up at her, and she smiles. He shakes his head, standing and walking over to his things.

"My mom's going to kill me as it is, I should get back home." He says, walking out the door. Rin catches his arm just before he leaves, holding out a brown paper bag.

"At least take some meat cakes with you. I made them while you and Hinita were outside." she says, pushing the bag into his hands. He eyes the bag, looking back and forth from her to it. "I didn't do anything to it, promise." she says, holding her hands up in defense. He smiles back at her, before walking out the door.

"Is he gone?" Hinita asks, from the kitchen. Rin chuckles, motioning for him to come out.

"He's gone." she says, ruffling his hair. He lets a sigh, flopping down on the couch. She laughs, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey. You said you saw someone at the store?" He asks suddenly. She pops her head around the corner, her face bright red.

"Oh...u-um...n-no one." she stutters, going back to fixing dinner. Hinita jumps up and walks over to her. She ignores him and starts chopping veggies on a cutting board.

"It doesn't sound like it was no one." Hinita says, smiling. "It sounds like it was a boy." he snickers as her face deepens red.

"Pffft. NO!" she says, turning her back to him. She tries to hide her face from him by pushing her bangs into her eyes.

"IT WAS, WASN'T IT!" He yells, poking her in the sides. She growls at him, pointing the knife she's cutting with in his direction. "Okay, okay, I'll let it go." he says, backing away from her.

"Speaking of boys." she starts. Hinita's face starts burning. "Did you ever get that kiss from Kageyama?" she asks, smiling at him. He frowns at her, seeing her find joy in this.

"No." he says, his shoulders slumping over. She stops smiling, her mouth forming an 'oh'.

"Sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have come home so early." she says, taking the board she was cutting from and scraping the veggies into the pot of boiling water. She starts stirring the soup and decides its not a good idea to push it any farther.

Hinita sits on the counter, watching her cook. Every once in a while, she asks him to hand him a certain spice or something. He gets a few of them wrong, and she laughs at him for it. But he mostly finds the right ones for her. She finishes the soup and tell him to set the table for her. As he's doing so, the phone rings. Rin rushes to get it before he does.

"Hello? Oh, hey." she looks at Hinita and turns her back to him, walking as far as the cord will let her. "Not right now, I'm getting ready to eat. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she says softly, trying to make it so Hinita wont hear her.

He rolls his eyes, continuing to set the table. She hangs up the phone and helps him finish up. She puts a bowl down in front of his spot and goes to get their little sister. She puts her in a high chair, setting a smaller bowl in front of her. Before she can get her own and sit down, Hinita holds his empty bowl out to her.

"More please." He says, smiling. She gives him a look, sitting down next to him.

"Get it yourself." she says, taking a bite of her own soup. He stands, huffing about how it was unfair. She smiles, watching him.

...

"Go. To. Sleep." she says once more, standing over him. He tosses the ball up in the air once more, catching it again.

"It's not that late. I can stay up for a little while more." he argues. Tossing the ball up again. He reaches out to catch it but she does.

"Its 10. Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." she says, turning off the light and taking the ball with her. She shuts the door behind her and he huffs. He rolls on his side, still angered.

...

Hinita's dream

...

I'm walking next to him, we're side by side, hand in hand. he looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him. We pass by a park bench and he motions for us to sit down.

"I've wanted a chance to be with you for a while now." he says, looking away from me.

"Me too. I've wanted to kiss you since you came over." I confess. I've had this weird crush on him for a long time, but I never actually had the urge to kiss him. He finally looks at me, smiling. He leans towards me, and I do too.

"I think I love you, Hinita." he whispers, inches from me. I smile, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too, Kageyama."

...

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." she yells right in his ear. He jolts upright, staring at her with sleep-crusted eyes. She smiles, fully dressed.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" he yells, throwing his blanket aside. He rushes to get changed, while Rin waits by the front door. He runs up next to her and they leave together.

"For your information, I did try to wake you up earlier. You mumbled something and rolled over." she says, picking up their little sister, holding her in her arms.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late." he says, ignoring her. He bikes ahead of her, hoping to get some time to talk to Kageyama.

"Whatever." she mutters. She smiles to the small ginger in her arms. She smiles back. Rin carries her all the way to her school before heading to her own.

...

"Hinita! Can I maybe talk to you?" Kageyama's voice calls out to him. He stops, looking around for him. He spots him leaning near the entrance. His heart starts racing at the sight of Kageyama. He parks his bike and walks over to him.

"Sure, what's up?" he asks, his face burning. The bell chimes and everyone else goes inside. Kageyama looks at Hinita and leans toward him. Hinita wraps his arms around his neck, pulling his face down. Their lips connect and Kageyama smiles against him, wrapping his arms around Hinita's small waist. Hinita pulls back first, his bright eyes searching Kageyama's face. They smile at each other, before walking in together.

...

There's some more fluff for you guys! Hope you liked it. Leave a review! K. Bye.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the continuous support this is getting! Also, I would like to thank one of you for letting me know I was spelling HinAta's name wrong. While I'm not going back to try and fix all of that, I will try my best to Spell it correctly from now on. **

**Now, on with chapter 5!**

**...**

_'Ya, like that could ever happen_.'

**(Sorry, they didn't actually kiss. It was all their imagination. They walked in with everyone else when the bell chimed. Again, I'm sorry. :P)**

They walk towards homeroom, side by side. Every once in a while, Hinata glaces up at Kageyama.

'_Damn his tallness'_.

He tries to not to make it so obvious. It so embarrassingly is.

"Oi, Hinata!" he turns to see Rin. She smiles, waving. She glances up at Kageyama. He just gives her a slight bow before heading into homeroom.

"What's up?" he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I have something to do after school today, so I might be a little late getting home...okay?" she stammers, messing with her hands. Her face flushes red and she pulls her bangs into her face to try and hide it.

"What? Okay..." he says, confused. He ignores her actions and waves goodbye. She lets out a sigh of relief, rushing to her own homeroom.

...

Hinata is staring at him again. Kageyama glances over at him, his face suddenly flushing. Hinata quickly turns his gaze to the board. He's supposed to be taking notes, 'This will be on the test', the teacher has said. He's not paying any attention. He taps his pencil on his desk, looking out the window, daydreaming.

...

_Why can't he just kiss me and get it over with. All this tension is getting in the way of practice._

_Then again, what would happen if he did? _

_Nothing. He would kiss me, get grossed out, and never toss to me again. _

_Fuck. _

_This was a bad idea. _

_Damn his tallness. His gorgeous eyes, and smile. Damn him and his stupid wonderfulness. _

_I wonder what he's thinking about right now._

_He's probably think something like 'Hinata's such a weirdo. Why did I ever try to kiss him? What did I ever see in him?'_

_Well this is going great._

_I wonder what Rin is doing after school today. It's a Friday, it could honestly be anything. _

_I wonder if Noya ever got to talk to her. Those two don't seem to remember each other. Maybe she does, and just hasn't talked to him about it. _

_I wonder if she kept the thing he gave her. She probably did. She wrote about how much she missed him in so many of her letters. _

_Why did she lie about how long she was gone? Maybe she doesn't want them to know what she was doing all that time. _

...

The bell chimes and pulls Hinata out of his thoughts. He gathers his things and heads out the door, almost running straight into Kageyama.

"S-sorry.' he stutters, trying to side-step around him. Kageyama smiles down at him, his face turning slight pink.

"It's ok. Walk with me?" he asks, his face getting more red with every word. Hinata nods, his face burning as well.

...

Lunch

...

"Noya! Hey do you maybe want to sit with me?" Rin asks, waving him over to where she's sitting. He smiles, his face turning pink. He walks over and sits across from her. He wants to sit NEXT to her, but doesn't have enough courage to do so.

"What's up." he asks, taking a bite out of his apple. She pulls her bang into her face to hid her blush, pulling a piece of paper from her binder.

"I don't really understand this problem and I was hoping you could help out..." she says, pushing the paper over towards him. His takes the paper, their fingers brushing momentarily. Both pull their hands back quickly.

He stares at the paper for a moment, holding it in front of his face to hid from her. Her face burns and she looks at her food. Suddenly, she doesn't feel much like eating.

"I'm n-not the right p-person to ask ab-bout this kind of s-stuff." he stutters, handing back the piece of paper. **(it's math. Who IS the right person to ask about that?)**

She takes it back, shoving it back into her binder.

"Well, thanks for at least looking at it." she says. He nods, staring at the table.

They sit in silence, both to scared to say anything. She takes a sip of her milk, trying not to look at him. She tugs on her bangs, pulling them over her eyes. He looks up at her and frowns. He stands, walking over to her and sitting next to her. She looks up at him, startled. He continues frowning. He reaches over and pushes her bangs behind her ear. He then smiles, his hand lingering next to her face a little bit longer than normal.

"I like you better when I can see you." h says, putting his hand by his side. His face flushes bright red when he realizes what he just said. "I-I mean...uh..." he struggles to find the right words, looking everywhere but her.

She smiles, pecking his cheek.

"Thanks." she says. Taking her tray and leaving. He brings a hand up to where she kissed him, (same place as last time, by the way.) watching her leave.

He smiles again, returning to his food.

...

School has ended once more, for the last time this week. Noya walks to the gym, holding his stomach. Hinata and Kageyama see him coming and walk over.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks. Noya looks up at him with a face of fake pain.

"I don't feel very well, I think I should skip today's practice." He says, adding a groan in at the end for affect. Hinata looks up at Kageyama. He shrugs, pointing at the gym.

"I'll tell coach, you just go home and rest." Hinata says, turning Noya away. "Get better!" he yells after him as he walks away. Noya looks back and waves, still holding his stomach.

Hinata and Kageyama walk into the gym.

"Where's Noya?" Coach asks.

"He said he didn't feel well and went home." Kageyama explains, setting up for practice. Hinata nods, joining him soon after. Coach groans, throwing his head back.

"Fine. We can practice without him." He says. Then, without missing a beat, he calls out the plans for the day.

**...**

**Why did Noya skip like that? I mean, of course I know, but you don't. Yet. Anyways. What did Rin have to do after school that was so important. Are these to events related? I don't know, wait and see! **

**Thanks so much for continuing to read this train wreak of a fanfic. Goodnight for now. **

**Yes, its past 10 here. The things I do for you guys. **

**WORTH IT! SO VERY WORTH IT!**


	7. Chapter 6

And here we are, once again. Again, I apologize for any mistakes I may make. I'm sorta writing part of this on a tablet with a large crack in the screen. Also, I would like to point out that

YES I KNOW HINATA IS HIS SURNAME! STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES LIKE THAT.

Ehmem. Anyways. I do apologize that I am calling him Hinata, I am American and I clearly have no idea what I'm doing here. Please stop telling me I'm wrong. I understand that, but I'm 6 chapters in. I'm NOT going back and fixing all the times I called him Hinata.

On with the story!

...

Hinata and Kageyama are completely off their game today. They can't even catch the ball. Everyone notices, and finally the Coach tells them to sit out. They walk over and sit on a bench.

Hinata glances over at Kageyama, hoping to apologize. When it becomes hopeless, he just watches the rest of the team practice.

When he's not paying attention, Kageyama slides closer to Hinata. He rests his hand next to Hinata's.

Neither of them move for the rest of practice.

...

Practice is finally over and Hinata watches Kageyama from afar. They try to avoid each other as much as possible while cleaning.

When it becomes apparent that's not going to happen, they give up and even brush each other slightly.

"They are so obvious." Tsukii says, leaning against a wall. Yama looks up at Tsukii, looks at the two of them, then back at Tsukii.

"Really?" He asks, clearly confused.

He's just happy to have a reason to stare at him.

Tsukii gives him a look, before going to back to cleaning.

Yama follows close by him, not leaving his side until they leave.

...

"Hey, Kageyama, do you want to hang out?" Hinata asks, waiting for him.

"Uh...ya...sure." Kageyama says, his face turning red. Hinata smiles, trying to will his face to not burn so much.

They walk together in silence for awhile.

When Hinata comes to the conclusion that he needs to say something, he opens his mouth to try his hand at conversation.

"So, hey...I was wondering...do you...l-like m-me?" Kageyama asks, turning his face away from Hinata.

Hinata stops, his mind blank. Kageyama looks back at him, suddenly regretting asking.

"Ya. If I didn't, I wouldn't trust you so much." He says finally, looking at the ground.

"Well...I m-mean in more of a...uh...b-b...boyf-friend kind of..way." Kageyama says, his voice just barely above a whisper. He looks away from Hinata, too scared to look.

Hinata stares wide eyed at him, shock and confusion clouding in his face.

...

Rin sits on a large comfy-looking couch in a public library, her face hurried in a book. A short figure makes its way over, sliding in next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asks, looking over shoulder. Their cheeks touch and they both flush red.

She can feel the heat radiating off him and suddenly can't read the words on the page in front of her. Her heart speeds up and he shifts to get a better look at the page.

"I'm rereading a favorite of mine." She says. Neither of them move, and he tries to read part of it, but is too distracted to pay attention.

"Oh. Cool." He says finally. He moves away from her, his face still burning.

"Noya?" She says, closing her book and setting it in her lap.

"Eh?" He looks at her hands, then up at her face. Her bangs fall into her eyes and he frowns. Pushing them back behind her ear, he smiles again.

"I-I was just wondering if you remembered me." She says as she looks away from him. He smiles again, moving closer unconsciously. His hand brushes hers for a moment.

"Of course I do."

She turns back to face him and their lips accidentally touch momentarily. Her eyes widen, and her face starts burning.

He moves back quickly, his eyes widening as well. He looks away, touching his lips. His face burns.

When he looks back at her, her face starts burning all over again and she looks away.

"Well this is awkward." Another voice appears. She has a thick American accent. The duo look up and Rin suddenly fumes.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to meet with you for another hour." Rin says, standing up to face the shorter female.

"Ya, but I knew you would be here, so I thought I'd come and see you early." she explains, looking past Rin and staring at Noya. He looks up at her, confused. "I'm Officer Kay, I'm your girlfriends parole officer." Kay says, extending her hand to him.

"I'm not...his girlfriend." Rin says, pushing Kay back from Noya. "not yet." she mumbles under her breath. Officer Kay looks at Noya, then at Rin. She shrugs, clearly not really caring.

"Well whatever. Maybe we should leave?" she asks, motioning for the two of them to go. Rin looks back at Noya once more before turning back and heading out with Officer Kay.

Noya watches them leave, clearly and completely confused.

"Parole...officer?"

...

"Ya." Hinata says finally. He stares at Kageyama, waiting.

Kageyama looks at him, his face bright red.

"So...will you d-date...me?" Kageyama asks, stepping towards Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata whispers. He stares at Kageya once again waiting for a reaction.

"C-can I k-kiss you now?" Kageyama asks, stepping even closer. Hinata closes the gape between them and nods, closing his eyes and waiting. .

...

This time its totally not a joke! I swear this happened! Totally and completely.. Its not fake this time! I promise!

Anyways. That happened. Ahahaha...wow I spent a lot of time on this one. I kept writing part of it, reading it over and deleting it. I think this is as good as I'm going to get it for now. Sorry this is a little bit shorter than the other chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter tell everything! All your questions will be answered, whether new questions will arise in their place is debatable. **

**On with the story!**

**...**

They are inches from each others face...when, Hinata's cell phone rings.

"For fucks sake." Kageyama says, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Answer it!" he says.

Hinata quickly grabs his phone from his pocket, fumbling to open it.

"H-hello?" he answers. He face darkens as the person on the other end speaks. He looks up at Kageyama and turns away.

"Where is she?" he asks, his voice taking on a very dark tone. "What do you mean you don't know? Why didn't you follow her!" he yells into the phone.

He starts walking away from Kageyama, still on the phone.

"Fine, whatever. Just...I'll wait for her at home, you try to find out where she might have gone." He says, hanging up. He walks back over to Kageyama, who looks back at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asks him as he grabs his bike.

"My sister ran off and I don't know where she is." he says, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Kageyama yells after him. "Let me help!" he says. Hinata glances back at him, before giving up and sighing.

"Fine. Let's just find her." he says. Kageyama runs side by side with Hinata as they rush to find where she went.

...

**Just before all this happened.**

...

"Why did you have to do that? You're not my parole officer, you just handle my case..." Rin huffs, trailing behind Officer Kay.

"Because in a way, I am your parole officer. You have to check in with me every week. And I didn't come all the way here from the U.S. to get told off by you, Rin." she says, glancing back at her every so often.

"But now I have to explain things to him. I didn't want to have to." Rin flushes as she says this. She looks at the ground, her arms crossed.

"Well, you were going to have to tell him at some point." Officer Kay says, shrugging. She acts like she doesn't care, and this angers Rin.

They stop at a tall building. Officer Kay leads her inside and they walk the short distance to her office.

"Please don't be so upset about this. It's only for a few months." she says, motioning for her to take a seat.

"A few months? More like 8! Why do I have to do this anyways?" she asks, flopping down in a chair across from Officer Kay.

"You know why." Officer Kay warns darkly. When Rin just glares at her, Kay snaps. "You ran away! TWICE!" she exclaims.

"THEY TREATED ME LIKE I WAS INSANE!" Rin yells back.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WERE THERE! THE COURT ORDERED YOU TO STAY FOR 2 YEARS! YOU JUST PROVED THEIR POINT BY RUNNING AWAY!" the yelling continues.

Rin sits back into the chair, looking away from Kay.

"I didn't belong there." she mutters.

"The courts thought you did." Kay says after a while, her voice softening. "I'm sorry, but it was best."

"For 2 years?!" Rin retorts, still not looking at her.

"It wasn't that bad..." Officer Kay tries to settle her down.

"I didn't get to see my brother for 2 years!" Rin yells at her, her eyes turning a dark, dark almost black color. Anger boils up inside her and she tenses.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HARMED YOURSELF! THIS WHOLE THING WAS CAUSED BY YOUR STUPID ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE. MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING THAT DUMB!" Officer Kay bursts out.

She covers her mouth right afterwards, her eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she tries to cover up, reaching a hand across to Rin. She slaps her hand away.

"MAYBE I WILL." Rin cuts her off before rushing out the door. Kay stands, her shoulders slumping.

She doesn't follow her, knowing its best not to.

...

Rin rubs at her eyes, smearing all her makeup in the process.

"I'm not crazy." she whispers, her voice cracking with tears.

She just keeps running, not caring where it takes her. She passes several unfamiliar signs before finally stopping.

She looks around, and starts crying again not knowing where she is.

She falls to her knees, sobbing. Her glasses fall off her face and the lenses crack. She doesn't seem to notice or care, she just continues crying.

She feels someone sit down in front of her. They remove her hands from her eyes. She shuts them, refusing to look at them.

"Rin? Will you look at me?" He asks. She opens her eyes, her face burning as she stares into Noya's eyes. He wipes a tear from her face and holds her face in his hand. She sob, trying to pull away from him.

"Don't. L-leave me alone p-please." She says, finally pulling her hands back. She covers her face again, turning away from him.

"Please don't cry." he whispers, his voice starting to crack. He takes her hands again, trying to get her to look at him. She turns back to face him, tears and eyeliner streaming down her face.

She pulls him into a hug, crying into his neck.

At first, he's surprised and doesn't know what to do. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her back.

She cries for a while more, before shoving him away from her and searching for her glasses.

"Here..." he says, holding out her glasses. She gently takes them from him, placing them back on her face. A large crack runs through one of the lenses. He looks away from her, and she stares at him.

"I'm sorry..." she says, her shoulders slumping. She looks down at the ground. He looks back her and frowns.

"No, don't be sorry. I just can't look at you right now." he says.

"Thanks." she whispers, holding back more tears. He takes her hands in his.

"That's not what I meant." he says hurriedly. "I meant, I don't like seeing your beautiful face ruined by all that makeup you wear." he says, wiping at her cheeks.

She looks at him, watching his eyes.

"You...y-you think I-I'm b-beautiful?" she asks, her face flushing red again. He stops trying to get that makeup off and looks at her.

"Well, yes. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," pause. "and I couldn't stop thinking about you when I first saw you leaving the gym." another pause. "It didn't take me long to realize you were the same girl from back when I first met you." he says before going back to getting makeup off her face. "Oh, do you still have my jacket?" he asks.

She flushes again, nodding. He smiles, laughing slightly.

"It probably doesn't fit you anymore." he says, before all out laughing. "You used to be shorter than me!" he says in between laughing fits. He stops laughing suddenly. "Now I'm the short one..." he frowns, looking down.

"I love you being short." she says, looking at him. He stares at her, wide eyes and red face.

"You do?" he asks. She nods, smiling at him.

"I kinda have a thing for short guys." she says, pulling him into her lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stares into her eyes, shocked. Their faces are both burning bright red, and neither of them care that they are in the middle of a sidewalk.

...

It's late into the night and Hinata sits on the couch next to Kageyama. Officer Kay sits diagonal to them.

Kageyama puts his hand over Hinata's trying to bring some kind of comfort. Hinata looks up at him and he gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

Hinata rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder, letting out a sigh.

The door creaks open and Rin slowly creeps in. Once she sees everyone, She jumps and slams the door, running away.

...

**END! No just kidding, but for serious, this story is coming up on its end very soon! Hope you all are liking it for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

ON TO CHAPTER 8!

...

"RIN!" Hinata jumps up and rushes out the door to follow her. Kageyama stands and Kay shakes her head at him. He sits back down and waits. He looks at his hands, trying to stay patient.

"How well do you know Rin?" Officer Kay asks. Kageyama looks up at her, frowning.

"I'm not talking to you. Hinata told me how you sent his sister away for 2 years." he snaps at her. She stares back at him, her jaw slack. Shock is written all over her face and she struggles to talk for a moment.

"Did he mention why?" she asks finally. He shakes his head, watching her. "She tried to end her own life, but she failed and her family thought it was best to put her in a hospital for those mentally sick." she explains, trying to remain calm.

"What?" he looks at her, confused.

"Ever notice how she never wears shorts? Under those jeans are scars, deep scars that go all the way down to her knees." she says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata never knew that, she asked us not to tell him. She was more worried about what he might think of her then about her own life." tears flow down her face as she speaks.

"I didn't send her away to punish her, I was trying to help. I thought the hospital would make her feel better. It ended up making her feel worse." her voice starts to crack.

"She ran away, and tried to kill herself again. We found her before she could. Then the court decided she needed to get some time away. Far away. They sent her to an asylum, and she was locked up in a room." she pauses...taking a moment to wipe at the tears forming on her face.

"You know, the kind of room with white padding all around? They had her in a straight jacket and everything..." she says, sobbing out each word.

"At one point, they thought she was healthy enough to go outside and she ran off again. This time it was just to get back to Hinata. they put her back in the 'white room', trying to calm her down."

"She refused to eat or drink for so long and they had to start giving her shots to give her the nutrients she needed. I didn't know what all was going on until I went to check up on her one day and they told me what all had happened. I begged them to let her go back, but they said she wasn't ready to."

"I don't know how long she went without sleep, but when I saw her, she was thin and frail, with dark circles under her eyes. She lay on the ground in the straight jacket they had put her in. They only did that to keep her from harming herself. She just lay there, frowning at the ground."

"She told them so many times she wasn't crazy and that they should just let her go back home. She kept saying how much she missed Noya. Noya, it was always that name she would cry at night when she was having nightmares. They just assumed he was a figment of her imagination."

"Hinata doesn't know any of this?" Kageyama asks, tears forming in his own eyes. Officer Kay is all out crying as she speaks.

"No, Rin asked us never to tell him. She doesn't want him to look at her any differently then he does now."

"How did she convince them?" he asks. She sobs once more before finally trying to smile.

"She got better."

...

**flashback!**

...

She lays on her back on the floor. Her face is pale and she has dark circles under her eyes. She stares at the fan, frowning. The door opens and a sleep-deprived Kay walks in with a tray of food.

"Lunch time!" she says, trying to be cheery about it. Rin doesn't move or make any sound. Kay frowns, sitting down next to her, and setting the food in her lap. "You need to eat." she says.

"I'm not hungry." Rin says, turning her back to Kay.

"They are never going to let you go home if you keep refusing to eat." Kay says, sighing as Rin makes no movement.

"Tell me about Noya." Kay asks, pushing the food aside and settling into a listening position. It was the only thing that seemed to put a smile on her face. Rin slowly rolls over and sits up.

"Don't you think he's fake just like everyone else?" she asks, glancing at the food. Kay shrugs.

"Prove to me he's not. Start with how you two met."

Rin starts to smile a bit.

As she talks about him and how they met, she keeps looking at the food. At one point, she tries to reach for it, but can't because of the jacket she wears. Kay unclips it and she helps Rin out.

The doctors on the other side of the glass are making a total fuss about. One voice stands out from the rest, telling them to calm down and look. Rin is eating and even talking with Kay.

From that day, they let her out of the jacket more and more until they take it off for good and she seems to become more happy. She asks to see Kay everyday and they talk while eating together.

She even starts walking around the room and asking for things to do. She reads book as they some times even let her watch some T.V.

It isn't until the second year that they let her start writing letters back home. Before, they would just send progress updates back. She waits for replies and writes back as soon as she gets them.

A few months before she is supposed to be 'done', Kay takes her out sightseeing. The doctors suggest against it, but she does it anyways. They laugh and Rin seems to be almost happy for a short time. They get back and Rin starts to fall back into her normal thing of just moping around the room.

The doctors let her go with Kay and live with her for the last remaining months. They still have to check back every other day, but she smiles more and more the longer she's with Kay. She looks up to her as an older sister and sometimes even a mom.

On her last day, she cries into Kay's arms, saying she's going to miss her. Saying she wants her to go with her. Kay smiles, and gets on the plane with Rin, never looking back.

...

"Go away Hinata." she yells over her shoulder, starting to cry again. He runs up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Will you just stop for a second? I've been so worried about you! Where the hell have you been?" he asks, his face reflecting that.

"With...a friend..." she says, looking down. Her face has been cleaned, and now only tears run down her cheeks.

"Well, your home now. That's all that matters. Let's go back." He says, tugging on her hand towards the house.

"No. I'm not going back if she's there." she whispers, taking her hand from him. She starts to walk away and he stops her again.

"I know you're not. So does Kay. We just need to convince the courts that your not." he says, trying to smile. She doesn't move, doesn't even look at him. He gives her hand another tug. She still doesn't budge.

**...**

**TADA! Another chapter done and finished. Some questions have still yet to be answered, and I do apologize. But Maria is done writing for the day! Goodbye everyone! I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AND NOW FOR CHAPTER 9! Maybe the last? I don't KNOW we'll see if I continue this or not. I don't know if I can! My hands are so cramped right now.**

...

**and now for what some of you were waiting for! ANOTHER FLASHBACK!**

**... **

**3 years ago.**

...

_Her hair is longer and her bangs hang far into her eyes and face. Her glasses are black, not blue and her eyes are thickly outlined in black eyeliner that's now running down her cheeks. _

_She stands under the awning of a closed store. _

_It's raining and her face is smeared with makeup. Her clothes are soaked all the way through. She hugs herself, shivering because she didn't think to bring a jacket._

_He walks across the crossing, almost passing her. He notices her shivering, and tilts his head to one side. He walks up next to her, waiting for a moment before speaking._

_"Are you waiting for someone?" he asks. She looks up at him, noticing him for the first time. Her face flushes and she shakes her head._

_"I'm kinda lost." she whispers, holding herself tighter. He smiles, holding out his umbrella to her._

_"Well, come on, I'll help you find where you're going." He says. She looks up at him again, walking towards him and under the umbrella._

_"Thanks, I'm Rin." she says, holding her hand out to him. He shakes it, smiling at her._

_"Noya."_

_There's a boom of thunder followed right after by a flash of lightning. She jumps, clutching close to him. His face flushes red and he glances at her._

_"Sorry. I'm not really used to storms." she says, letting go of him. She wraps her arms around herself once more, shivering._

_He notices her shivering again and stops, slipping off his jacket. He holds it out to her. She just looks at it. He motions for her to take it._

_"You'll catch a cold like that." he says, shoving the jacket towards her. _

_She takes it into her hands, looking at him again. He smiles, waiting for her to put it on. She smiles back, slipping her arms through the jacket and zipping it up. It's a bit big on her, but she smiles as she hugs herself once more. This time in comfort._

_"Thanks." she says. Once again there's a boom of thunder and lightning. She slips her arms around his waist, holding him close to her._

_"You really don't like storms, do you?" he asks, his face flushing red again. She shakes her head, not letting go of him. Her eyes are squeezed shut. "Hey, it's ok." he says, putting an arm around her shoulders._

_She looks up at him, her eyes shining with tears._

_"I'm sorry." she says. He smiles down at her, and she smiles back._

_"RIN! HEY! THERE YOU ARE." Hinata rushes up to her. She quickly lets go of Noya, thanking him again before starting off with Hinata. _

_"I thought you didn't like touching people?" Hinata asks, looking back at Noya. Rin shrugs glancing back as well._

_"I'm keeping your jacket!" she yells back at him, smiling and waving goodbye. _

_Noya just watches her leave, just now realizing she still has his jacket._

_..._

_She watches from the sidelines, cheering him on as he plays the game he loves._

_She snuck out to see him play again. She does this almost every time. At least, ever since she found a game schedule in the pocket of his jacket, that is. _

_Hinata stayed at home, and doesn't know that this is where she is. _

_Noya waves at her and she smiles, waving back. Her hand doesn't quite come past the cuff of the jacket she wears and she has to pull it down often. _

_The game ends and they lose by only a few points. She rushes down and jumps into his waiting arms. _

_"You did great! You'll get them next time for sure!" she says, stepping back and smiling up at him. He smiles back and nods._

_"Definitely." he says, hugging her again. _

_"Noya! Tell your girlfriend we have to leave, you can see her later." Asahi says, laughing. Noya's face turns red and He glares at him. _

_"She's not my girlfriend!" he yells, before pausing and looking back at her "Unless she wants to be..." he says, looking at her. _

_Her face turns red and she smiles at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She runs off without answering him and he smiles, waving goodbye. _

_..._

_He looks for her smiling face at the next game, searching the crowd for her. He gets so distracted that he misses the ball a few times. _

_"Noya! What's wrong with you today?" Coach asks, after calling for a timeout. _

_"His girlfriend isn't here." Asahi jokes. Noya's face flushes red and he glares at Asahi. _

_"She's not my girlfriend. A-and she'll be here, she's j-just late." he says, looking up at the crowd once more. Asahi frowns, watching Noya. _

_"Well, whatever the reason, you need to focus." Coach says, before telling them all to do their best. _

_She never shows up._

_To that game, or any others. _

_He stops looking for her and concentrates on the game._

...

**PRESENT!**

...

Officer Kay left, taking Kageyama home. He didn't want to leave and tried to stay with Hinata and Rin. Mostly just Hinata. He does manege to get a hug from Hinata before he leaves, so he's at least got something.

Rin sits on the couch, holding the jacket in her arms. She holds it gingerly, being careful.

"You still haven't given that back to him?" Hinata asks, sitting next to her. He stares at her hands as they hold the jacket.

She shakes her head.

"Did you ever get to kiss Kageyama?" she asks, looking at Hinata and smiling.

"No. My phone rang just as I was about to." he says, his face turning red. She frowns again and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry though, you'll get that kiss!" she exclaims, patting him on the head.

"You should get some sleep. We have to go take that thing back to him tomorrow." he says, putting emphasis on the word 'thing'. He stands and pushes on her shoulder. She falls over on to the couch.

"I don't wanna." she wines, pouting and batting her eyelashes up at him. He rolls his eyes again and shakes his head. She smiles and stands finally.

Hinata leaves her and goes to his room. She sighs and sets the jacket down on the couch before heading off to her own room.

...

Rin shifts in her sleep, rolling over and softly crying in her sleep. She seems to be having a nightmare.

She calls softly out for Kay and sweat starts to bead on her forehead. She clutches the blanket before throwing it off of her. She cries out again before going still, finally calming down.

Her whole body relaxes as she slips deeper into her unconsciousness.

This, a sleep she may not wake up so easily from.

**...**

**And? What do you think? End it here? Or try to continue? This was supposed to be mostly a Kageyama and Hinata fanfic, but some how it ended up being this mess. Tell me what you think! I WANT TO KNOW! Please let me know if I should continue. Alright bye! See you in the maybe next chapter? Or not and this is goodbye for good? Let's wait and find out!  
**

**...**

**THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alas, I relent and give in to the passion that resides deep inside of me and continue to write this train-wreak of a story. You have in fact once again ignited the flames that had died out in the not-so-far-way past. Here I sit, typing away. My fingers aching for relief as I show no signs of stopping. **

**Maybe I will continue this story forever? **

**Eh...that's a nice thought.**

...

**Rin's dream**

...

_'Who is she?' 'What is she doing here?'_

_Their hushed voices surround me. Judging me. Pointing out my flaws. Prodding at my emotions. _

_'She's so ugly.' 'Why does he even bother with her?' 'Everyone knows its just a fling.'_

_Their right, I decide. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. I can never be with him, I too..._

_'Ugly.' 'She has a muffin top!' 'Fat.' 'Fucking Cow.' 'At least I don't have jelly rolls!'_

_Exactly. Their voices taunt me, pushing me towards the edge._

_I stand there, staring down at the gaping black hole below me. It's not as scary as everyone makes it seem. It doesn't seem all that bad, really. Just to fade into oblivion. Letting the world forget of me and move on. _

_It's not like she cared about me anyways. What good am I if I can't even appease my own mother?_

_'No wonder her mother left. I wouldn't want THAT as my child either.' 'I hear she was a mistake.' 'I heard her mother just couldn't afford an abortion.'_

_I stand, before taking a step forward and fading into the void. _

_This is, after all, where I belong. Where I can just hide away and never hear those voices again. _

_For once, in a great long while, I am at peace._

...

Siblings sleep soundly, both content to just stay that way.

Another person of shorter stature, however, have other plans.

He stands outside, knocking on the door many times before waiting. He tries again, hoping they are still home.

He proceeds to walk around to Hinata's bedroom window and knock a few times there as well.

The sleepy ginger walks over and see's Noya standing outside. He waves, opening the window for him to come through.

"It's way past noon, you should be up already!" Noya states, slipping in effortlessly.

"Eh?" Hinata looks glances at a clock that hangs on his wall. True to his word, it's past noon. "Weird. Usually Rin's up by now." he says.

He walks over to the older girl's room. He looks at her peaceful form and almost lets her be. Almost.

As he looks more closely at his sister, he notices beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. Her brows are knitted together, and Hinata starts to get worried.

"Oi, Rin? Wake up." he says, lightly pushing on her side. She makes no movement, or sound. He stares down at her, his worries starting to grow with every second. "Rin?" he makes another attempt to coax the brunette out of her sleep. All in vain as she remains motionless.

...

"How long do you think until she wakes up?" A hushed Kay asks. The doctor shakes her head.

"I honestly have no idea. Things like this rarely ever happen." the older woman says, "Stress-induced comma's are tricky things. It all depends on the person."

"But there's still a chance she will, right?" a less hushed voice and discouraged voice asks.

"Hinata, please be calm." Kay says, patting him on the shoulder. He looks up at her, clearly wanting to do anything but 'be calm'.

Noya sits by her side, and he watches her closely. He's waiting, hoping...maybe even praying a little.

Hinata walks in with Kay and they sit on the other side of her.

"Anything?" Hinata asks, his eyes full of hope. Noya looks up at him, frowning before shaking his head.

...

And once again, another flashback.

Eh, why not?

...

He lay his head against her shoulder, and she fiddles with his ginger locks. They sit side by side on a train ride to hell. Or that's how they see it. He sighs, content on leaning into his sister for support.

After all, this is the last moments they will have for a while.

He closes his eyes, refusing to let time go by too fast. He wants to stay here, with her, for as long as humanly possible.

They are siblings, no? And that kind of bond does not seem to break easily. Time, having no affect on the two children trying to relish what little time they had left together.

He tried to think positively, honestly he did. But 2 years? Away from her? When the he first knew of what she had tried to do, he blamed himself.

He thought it was his fault the sad little girl was so down upon herself. She had later informed him, that was not the case.

He holds tightly to her hand as they walk through the airport together. His grip on her only tightening as they near her gate. She turns to him, taking both his little hands in hers.

"This is only for a little while, ok?" she says, tears spilling over her lashes. She tries to keep up good spirits, for him. But all in all, she just feels worse then ever.

"Ya, just a little while." he mumbles, watching her board the plane, her face streaming with tears. He waves at her once more, being held back by a few adults when he tries to rush off with her.

...

"Just a little while." Hinata repeats, watching Noya sleep with his hand clasping hers. He walks out the door, and in turn, out the hospital.

Kageyama waits patiently.

"Hey." he says, holding his arms out. Hinata leaps into the hug, sobbing into his chest. Kageyama strokes his hair, trying to offer some comfort to his boyfriend.

"I don't know what to do." he says, in between sobs. Kageyama slowly pulls Hinata out of the hug.

"We hope." he says. Then he takes Hinata's hand in his, before leading him off and away from the hospital.

...

**Rin's 'dream'**

...

_I wait for the void to swallow me up, taking away my emotions._ _Taking away whatever sorrow I had, whatever pain. But relief avoids me. _

_Instead...I hang there, someone grasping on to my hand, trying to pull me back up. _

_I look up to see his face. His smile, his warm kind eyes. _

_"You can't leave me." he whispers. _

_I shake my head, trying to pry his fingers from my own. His grip only tightens. _

_"I love you too much to let you go!" he shouts down at me, his eyes shining with tears. "Please come back to me." _

_I lace my fingers with his, deciding that maybe I could go back. For him. Just to love him, and to hold him. _

_But the void calls to me, it whispers my name...promises of no more pain, no more sorrow. _

_No more emotions. _

_Which means no more Noya._

_For now, I will hang there, trying to decide between the two. _

_Really is unfair. Having to choose._

...

"Rin?" he asks, his eyes shining with tears.

"...noy...a" she whispers, their fingers still locked tight. He sobs into her shoulder, calling out her name.

She doesn't really respond, other than the tears that slid down her cheeks.

A nurse comes in hurriedly and checks everything before sighing in relief.

"She seems stable. For now." she says as she leave.

Those last words hang in the air, making Noya feel a pang of dread.

'For now.'

...

Hinata and Kageyama walk for awhile, trying to pass the time with small talk. They make their way into the park, just trying to enjoy the sights.

"Hinata! Watch out!" Kageyama shouts suddenly, pulling him away from an oncoming biker. He pulls back to forcefully, and they end up fall back into the grass.

Hinata is suddenly aware of the taller boy he now lays on. And suddenly aware of a feeling of heat...that was quickly moving south.

"Thanks." Hinata says, some what breathlessly.

Neither boy moves. Both wanting the same thing.

'This. Is. A. PARK!' Hinata's inner voice screams at him. He tries to ignore it for the moment.

"Yo-you're welcome." comes the taller teen's response.

They are both suddenly very aware of the...thing Hinata has a leg pressed up against.

Still though, neither move.

Kageyama makes a decision, and a rash one at that.

"I have an idea." he says, pulling Hinata to his feet and dragging him off in a direction unknown to the shorter boy.

...

**AND THERE! WE NOW HAVE CHAPTER 10!**

**Technically, chapter 11, but need I remind you that chapter 4 isn't actually chapter 4?**

**Eh, oh well.**


	12. Chapter 11

**And here we are again! Another chapter! **

**Thought you could use some fluff, so here's a giant pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow kind of fluff!**

**On with the story!**

...

Hinata watches the older boy's expression as he continues to drag him along the sidewalk. The more they run, the bigger the smile on his face seems to get.

This is weird. This is really weird.

He doesn't know where the taller is taking him, but it seems to be taking his mind off things. He starts run along side Kageyama, excited to see where it is they're going.

The teen takes a turn and stops in front of a large house. He jogs up the steps and swings the door open, hurrying Hinata inside.

"I want to show you something!" he says, pulling up the stairs and into his room. Hinata's face flushes red. He's in Kageyama's room with him...and they're alone.

"What is it?" he asks, sitting down on the floor. He watches Kageyama searching through his closet, throwing out random clothes and various objects.

He pulls out small blue box and looks at Hinata with a huge grin. He sits down next to him, and pushes the box into his hands.

"What?" the ginger asks, taking the box.

"Open it." Kageyama says, a look of mischief in his dark eyes. The shorter boy hesitantly opens the lid, his eyes going wide as he carefully takes out the the silver chain with a single charm, a silver volleyball. He looks at the boy staring at him, his face bright red. Hinata grips the necklace and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Thanks." he whispers.

The two sit in silence as Hinata puts the chain around his neck. He smiles at Kageyama again, his face burning.

His breath hitches as he glances at Kageyama's lips. His heart races in his chest and he leans forward.

Kageyama notices and smiles, quickly pressing his lips to Hinatas.

Electric.

Warmth spreads across Hinata's chest and heads south again.

Kageyama slides a hand to the shorter boy's sides, tracing a circle in his skin. This earns a shiver from Hinata. He wraps his arms around the taller boy, pulling himself closer to the other.

...

**And back to the hospital.**

**Sorry**

...

"He's been here all night." Kay says to a younger looking girl.

"He really cares for her, huh?" She asks. Kay looks at the pair through the window. She lets out a sigh.

"Ya. He really does." Kay says. She turns back to the girl.

"How did you say you knew Rin?" Kay asks. The girl smiles to herself, looking down. A tear rolls down her face as she tells the story of how the two girls became friends.

...

**ONE MORE FLASHBACK!**

...

_Rin sits in the bleachers, watching the game. _

_"Oi, who you rooting for?" The girl asks as she walks up and sits next to Rin. Rin looks up and smiles brightly. _

_"My...uh...friend." she says, her face flushing. She waves down at him and he smiles, waving back. _

_"Oh cool." she says. "My name is Amie." she extends her hand out to Rin. She looks at it for a moment before taking it in her own and shaking. _

_"Rin." _

_The two sit in silence for a moment, just watching the game. Rin smiles at Noya, and Amie watches the way they look at each other._

_"Are you sure he's just a friend?" she asks after a moment of watching. Rin flushes and nods._

_"I really like him, but we're just friends." she says, looking down and playing with a stray thread on the cuff of her jacket._

_"Is that a guy's jacket?" Amie asks, almost hoping it's the boy she keeps staring at. Rin nods, her face flushing again. "Is it his?" another nod. Amie smiles, turning back to the game. _

_As the game nears it's end, the two have talked more and gotten to know more about each other. Amie learns how Rin knows to be here and why Rin has his jacket and she smiles again. _

_"This is your first time coming to his game?" She asks. Rin nods and smiles when he waves at her again. "You really like him?" _

_"Ya." _

_"What if he likes you back?" Amie asks, looking between Noya and Rin. Rin flushes again, pulling on her bangs. "Okay, I'll let it go." Amie says after a few moments of awkward silence. _

_"Do you have a cell phone?" Rin asks finally, holding out her own. Amie smiles and nods, and they take each others numbers. _

_The game ends and Rin rushes to hug Noya. _

_..._

_The two girls go to the games together from that moment on. Until Rin stops coming. _

_'hey? are you ok? Noya is really off his game without you' _

_Amie texts her every night, waiting for a reply. Her phone starts ringing and she see's its Rin. _

_"Hello?" she answers._

_"Who is this?" a male voice asks. _

_"I'm Amie, a friend of Rin's...is she ok?" her voice shakes with worry. She hears the boy on the other end take in a breath._

_"She's...not here..." he says, his voice cracking with emotion. _

_"Where is...s-she?" Amie feels tears well up in her eyes. _

_"She's fine...and she went for a trip to the U.S." he answers before hanging up._

...

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

...

"And you contacted you a few days ago?" Kay asks, holding the crying girl in her arms.

"Ya. She said she was back and missed me so we were going to met up and hang. But this happened instead." Amie says through her tears.

"I'm really sorry." Kay says, stroking Amie's blond hair. "She's going to be alright."

...

**Rin's dream**

...

_I sit with my legs hanging over the edge. I stare down at the gaping black hole. It calls to me, telling me I'll be fine if I just fall right off and sink into the void. But I hear Noya crying. _

_He sits next to me, his eyes closed but tears still flow down his face._

_The void tells me he's just a figment of my imagination, he's not there and he's fine without me. _

_How I wish the void was lying. It has never lied to me before. Never betrayed me. _

_Unlike other people. _

_Noya has never done anything to me. He's only made me happy. He's only made me feel like I was worth it, like I could stay with him. _

_How he wrong. He was so very wrong. _

_I don't belong with him, and maybe it was just me wishing to be a part of something. Hey, a girl could dream, right? I don't know, maybe...maybe he could love me. Maybe we could make this work. I could forget the sadness and just focus on the joy he brings me. _

_The void calls out to me, saying I'm just dreaming and trying to make things seem like its not so bad. But it really is. What about the others? What will they think about you? They will laugh, telling me I'm not the right one for him. They will do the same thing they always do. They will push me towards the ledge again. But Noya will be there, I can't let him fall with me. He can go on, he can stay. I will leave and never come back, so he can live on and forget about me. _

_I glance over at him, and my heart breaks a little more._

_He keeps crying, and calling out my name. I don't know how to answer, so I don't. My own tears stream down my face. I look at the void, and lean forward slightly, just barely still on the ledge. _

_But I am brought back when I hear silence and I look to see him sleeping. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's still crying. _

_I can't bear to see him like this. I take one last look at the void before I pull him into my arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry. _

_"noya"_

_He jolts in my arms and light fills the room as I open my eyes._

...

"RIN!" he yells, wrapping his arms around her neck. She stares back at him, confused.

"Noya? Where am I?" she asks. Before he can answer her, a nurse come rushing into the room, and Noya is taken away from her. She calls out to him as another nurse rushes him out. He tries to go to her, but the door shuts and he is taken to the waiting room.

...

**So much for a really fluffy chapter...**

**Leave a review for more! **

**I enjoy writing and I really don't want to stop, so I need you guys if I'm going to continue.**


	13. Ending

**And soon I will run out of idea's but here we are once more. **

**Also, I apologize in advance at the time skip that you'll learn about later in this chapter.**

...

They all sit, waiting. A doctor walks out and calls the name of some family and they all let out a sigh.

"What's taking them so long?" Hinata demands. He and Kageyama sit side by side, holding hands. Kay looks over at the two of them.

"I honestly don't know. I thought they would be done by now." she says. Noya stares at the floor, his hand feeling empty without hers.

"I hope she's ok." he whispers.

"She's awake isn't she? She'll be fine." Amie says, holding back her tears. A different doctor walks through the door and walks right towards them. They hold their breath and she opens her mouth to speak.

"Sorry for the wait. She slipped back under for a while and we couldn't wake her." she says, pausing a moment to let them take that in. Noya started crying and Amie tried to stay firm. "But she's awake now and demanded to see her boyfriend." the doctor continues, smiling as Noya's face flushes.

"She...asked for her b-boyfriend?" Noya stutters. Hinata fumes and stands first.

"What about her brother!? Did she even ask about me?!" he shouts, waving his arms to be noticed. The doctor laughs and nods.

"Yes, but she said she wanted to see Noya first." she says as Kageyama takes Hinata's hand and forces him to sit down. Noya stands and follows her back to Rin's room. He looks back at Kay with a pleading look. She chuckles lightly as he walks through the swinging door and out of sight.

...

"Well, at least she's awake." Amie says, sniffling. Hinata huffs and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'm glade she's ok." Kay says, standing and turning to make her leave.

"KAY! You can't just leave! She's going to want to see you." Hinata says suddenly, making the older woman stop. She turns back and sits down.

"I guess it can't be avoided." she mumbles, thankful for a reason to be there for the girl she holds dear to her heart.

Hinata rest his head on Kageyama's shoulder and closes his eyes, taking this moment to sleep. Amie rests her head back against the wall, deciding to do the same. Kay realizes then, how mentally and emotionally, not to mention physically, tired she really is. She shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

...

"So, boyfriend, huh?" he asks, smiling at her. He looks at her, and his face flushes. She smiles at him and pulls him into her arms.

"Why not." she says, before lifting him and pulling him into her lap. His face burns and he shifts awkwardly. She laces her fingers with his and leans in to kiss him.

It's only then that he realizes how much he really missed her.

Their lips connect and she wraps her arms around his neck.

It becomes apparent there's another person when they hear someone clear their throat.

Noya pulls away from her and goes back to his chair, never letting go of her hand.

"Sorry, but I have to ask you to leave now. She needs to change before going home." the female doctor says, seeming to be genuinely sorry to interrupt them.

Noya flushes red as he realizes Rin is only wearing a hospital robe. He lets go of her hand and rushes out.

...

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." Rin says, as she slowly gets out of the bed. Her bare feet touch the ground and she grimaces at the cold.

"It's alright, I wasn't there long. Besides, I've walked in on worse." she says, chuckling. Rin's face flushes red and she walks over to get her clothes.

"Who brought these in?" she asks, holding up some of her clothes.

"Ah, Officer Kay took it upon herself to get you some of your clothes to change into when you woke." the doctor says.

"How long was I...asleep?" she asks, running a hand over the cloth.

"3 days."

"What?! Did Noya stay here that whole time?" she asks, her face flushing again.

"He did." she says. "He wouldn't leave...quite the stubborn boy he is." the doctor says, writing down on her clipboard. Rin nods, smiling to herself.

She changes in the bathroom attached to the room she stayed in. When she walks back out, Noya sits in his chair. He looks up at her and blushes.

"Hey." she says, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey." he whispers back. He looks away, slipping his hand into hers. She stares down at their hands intertwined, and smiles.

She takes his face in her free hand and turns him to face her. He flushes and leans into her.

Their lips move in synch and she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands move to her sides and he turns to face her completely.

...

"She should be fine, but please come back if anything happens." The doctor says to Kay. "Also, someone might want to check on her every once in a while at night."

Kay nods and silently appoints herself to do so.

"Thanks so much, Mrs...?"

"Call me Ginger." she says, smiling at Kay. Her face heats slightly and she smiles back.

"Ok Ginger. Thanks so much for all your help." Kay says, before turning to leave.

"Wait, um. Here." she hands Kay a slip of paper. "Call if you need anything, Kay." she says, taking her leave.

Kay looks down at the paper and flushes.

'Call me if you need anything, Kay.' it reads with a heart doodled at the end. Her number is just below it.

Kay flushes as she shoves the paper into her pocket and walks out the door to her car with everyone waiting in it.

...

"I called your mothers." Kay says. Everyone holds their breath. "I have to take Amie but Kageyama and Noya?" she turns back to face them when she stops at a light. "Your mothers said it was alright for you to stay as long as your home tomorrow." she says, before turning back to the road.

Noya glances at Rin in the passenger seat and Kageyama looks at Hinata beside him.

"Don't even think about it." Kay says suddenly. "I'm staying too." she chuckles at the groans she hears.

Amie hops out and walks over to Rin's window. She pulls the blonde into a hug through the open window. They whisper their goodbyes before Amie rushes inside.

The sun is starting to set as they all walk up the steps to Rin and Hinata's house. Their little sister has been staying at a friends house for the past few days and she's not home yet.

Kay glares at Kageyama when he attempts to follow Hinata into his room. He ignores her and walks in, shutting the door behind them. She sighs and looks back at the two teens left.

"Just. Don't do anything stupid." she says, shooing them away.

...

**K. That's done. Yay for happiness! **

**Leave a review!**


	14. Epilogue

**eh, I believe this might be the ending for real. **

**Thanks so much for your support throughout this weird thing I call a story. **

**I just want to point out, that is really isn't part of the story. It's kinda just an epologe to explain things a little better. And to answer a few questions you may have. I thought it would be a cool thing to try to do this in Rin's point of view...I don't know, I may change it.  
**

**Anyway...**

**ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**

...

Things are better.

The void no longer whispers bitter sweet nothings in my head. It is forever silent.

School got easier, especially during senior year two years ago. I spent a lot of time with Noya and Amie and the three of us became best friends. You would like Amie. I know you never got the chance to met her, but she's great. I just know you would have loved her to pieces.

Kageyama and Hinata went to prom last year. I had to drive them and Noya tagged along. Hinata got sick and threw up on his boyfriend. That was great. You should have seen it. They also graduated last year. It was interesting watch, to be honest.

Whatever, my graduation went differently is all. So did my prom, but that's just because Amie's stupid ex-boyfriend had to dump her. AT PROM! The majority of my dance was spent tracking him down and beating his face in.

Sure, I got suspended, but it was so worth it. What kind of ass-dick breaks up with their girlfriend at prom? One that gets his ass handed to him by a girl.

Amie got over him, though. She even got engaged this year! He's a nice guy, I think. Besides, he makes her happy. So that's enough to keep me from hurting him. She would probably be mad at me anyways.

If your wondering, Noya and I have stayed together through everything. I know you didn't really like him in the beginning when you learned I was sneaking out to see his games, but he really is the best. Maybe things will go farther, I don't know. I'm just happy and content to live my life with him.

I moved out and got my own little apartment with Noya. Hinata made a fuss about it at first (and I know you would have too), but he got over it. Especially last month when Kageyama moved in with him. The two are going strong together, and don't worry, they are taking good care of our little sister.

Amie visits as much as she can, but her job as a singer is keeping her pretty busy with all the tours and stuff. Me? I just run my little bakery just a block from my apartment. You would like it, it's small and quiet. You never were one for too much noise. Noya sometimes comes by on his lunch break to see me.

Sadly, Kay moved back to the U.S., her job finally done here with me. She asked me to tell her she regretted never meeting you before she left. We still keep in touch and she promised to come by for Christmas this year.

That's still too far away for my liking and I plan to go and see her before that.

Ya, all in all, everything is going pretty good. I've got a good job, an amazing boyfriend, a stupid younger brother, a decent apartment, and two best friends that help me through everything when I need them.

So, I don't know when I'll see you next. Maybe sooner than I really want to, but for right now I think I'm just going to stay here. I have everything I could ever need or want, so I think I'll be fine right where I am.

Not that I don't want to see you, I just think it's still a little early for me to leave. Don't get me wrong, I miss you like crazy, Mom, but Hinata needs me here for right now.

Ill see you soon enough,

Rin.

...

**Well that turned it out differently then I thought it would. Eh, everything worked out. Honestly, I didn't plan on that being a letter, it just kinda turned into one. I wanted to put in, somewhere, a thing about her mother...so I thought I just its now or never. **

**Anyways,**

**I know some things weren't answered, but I really don't know how to explain them right now in this chapter. **

**If you do still have questions, just PM me and I'll do my best to answer them as soon as possible. But for now, I bid you all goodbye!**


End file.
